Elements
General information ??? Element Generations First Gen • Elemental An elemental dragon can control all the elements. Because of how powerful they are, only 2 are in existence at the same time. Once one dies, another is born. Second Gen • Balance They can counteract entropic energy (changing the path an object is going), fix negative aura, and bring out the best in creatures. • Chaos They have the ability to momentarily change a dragons element to its opposite (i.e. water to fire), change positive aura to negative aura, and can bring out the worst in a creature. • Aboriginal Technically this isn't an element, but I feel I should explain them. They were the first species of dragons ever created. They had not set element and their elemental powers were much greater than any other kind of dragon. However, they were slaughtered by Custos's evil brother. Third Gen • Earth They can not only breathe it as an element, they can have some control of the earth around them, making them fantastic architects. • Air They not only can breathe it as an element, but they also can control the air around them. • Light They can breathe beams of searing light and manipulate the light around them. • Shadow They can not only breathe it as an element, they can control the shadows around them (great from sneaking) • Water They can breathe jets of water and control water around them (great for swimming) • Fire They can breathe fire and control fire around them. Fourth Gen • Metal They can breathe shards of metal, as well as manipulate metal around them. • Sand They can breathe sand, and they are able to manipulate the sand around them. • Nature They can control plants and such. • Gravity They can manipulate the gravity in a certain area. • Sound They can use their voice to create thunderous shockwaves of sound. • Portal They can open portals to places they have been before. • Healing They can heal wounds. • Spirit They not only can communicate with spirits, they can also control them (like ghosts). • Crystal They can breath crystal shards and manipulate crystals around them. • Galaxy They can breathe a beam of stardust, mini meteorites, etc. • Time They can manipulate time in certain areas. • Dream They can manipulate the dreams of others and can cause illusions. • Ice They can breath ice and manipulate ice around them. • Blood They can manipulate the blood of others and themselves. • Poison They can breathe either a toxic gas or an acidic substance. They can manipulate poisons around them and are immune to toxins and such. • Energy They can breath a beam of pure energy, which is very powerful. • Electricity They can breath bolts of electricity and manipulate electricity around them. • Hypnosis They can hypnotize creatures into doing just about anything and believing just about anything. Fifth Gen (Hybrid elements) • On work! On work! Commonaliy of the Elements Common • Earth (common) • Air (common) • Water (common) • Fire (common) • Light (uncommon) • Shadow (uncommon) • Ice (uncommon) • Electricity (uncommon) • Metal (rare) • Crystal (rare) • Sound (rare) Uncommon • Dream (common) • Galaxy (common) • Poison (common) • Energy (uncommon) • Healing (uncommon) • Hypnosis (uncommon) • Gravity (rare) • Sand (rare) • Portal (rare) Rare • Balance (common) • Chaos (common) • Spirit (common) • Time (uncommon) • Blood (uncommon) • All Hybrid Elements (rare) • Aboriginal (very rare) • Elemental (very, very rare) Skill level • Beginner Typically only young children are at the beginner level, unless there is some strange reason a dragon's abilities have been hindered from being properly developed • Proficient A typical citizen usually only reaches the adept skill level, they have no reason to become more skilled. Also to join the Core, a dragon must have at least a proficient elemental skill level. • Adept They can breathe sand, and they are able to manipulate the sand around them. • Expert ??? For a dragon to be accepted into the Wardens, they need to have at least an expert skill level • Master ??? The normaly highest skill level for an Apprentice and the lowest from a Keeper. An elemental fury can only be done by dragons of at least the master skill level. • Grandmaster ??? A Keeper most have the skill level of a grandmaster. • Transcendent The elemental skill level of transcendent is nearly impossible to reach; it is said that no dragon can train hard enough to reach that level and that they must be blessed at birth with divine power to ever dream of reaching such a hallowed level. Also only dragons of the transcendent skill level can achieve a divine elemental fury